


Going Up

by Sirenidae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, Catching Fire, Cherno Alpha - Freeform, Elevators, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Nudity, One Shot, Public Nudity, Shatterdome Shenanigans, Short, The Drift, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenidae/pseuds/Sirenidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha Kaidanovsky fucks with the Hansens by having Chuck unzip her circuitry suit and making Herc really uncomfortable all while Aleksis laughs in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BydeMyTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BydeMyTime/gifts).



> Just a fun little fic inspired by a late night thought from [bydemytime](http://bydemytime.tumblr.com) inspired by the elevator scene from Catching Fire. What if Sasha was Johanna Mason and fucking with the men of the Shatterdome. Fun and fluffy!
> 
> The characters and their basic reactions match up as follows:
> 
> Johanna Mason - Sasha Kaidanovsky  
> Peeta Mellark - Chuck Hansen  
> Katniss Everdeen - Herc Hansen  
> Haymitch Abernathy - Aleksis Kaidanovsky
> 
> View original post and GIF set [here](http://thebitchqueenofangmar.tumblr.com/post/72622824129/pacific-rim-au-where-sasha-kaidanovsky-fucks-with).

Sasha Kaidanovsky was drained. Cherno Alpha had just docked in the Hong Kong Shatterdome after patrolling Victoria Harbor for several long hours. The Drift had taken it’s toll on her mind and Sasha was left feeling tired, albeit satisfied. The Drift was like that, both exhausting and exalting.

“Good work, Cherno,” Tendo Choi’s voice had said to Sasha and Aleksis over their Conn-Pod speakers just before they had docked. “Cleared for walk-in.” Once their jaeger was safely secured, the Conn-Pod door opened with a pressurized hiss and the pair of Russian pilots walked out onto the metal platform, climbing down one stair at a time until they reached the shatterdome floor, heavy Drivesuit boots clanging on the metal steps.

They had arrived down from Vladivostok a little under a week ago and had been patrolling the waters in the bay, tuning up Cherno, listening to hard house (although some would say bothering people with hard house), and making general mischief ever since. “Digging in for the big show,” Polina, one of Cherno Alpha’s pit crew had said the first day over dinner in the mess. “We Russians will show them how it’s done!” Now, they were fresh in from a patrol, walking the length of the shatterdome, eager to get out of their bulky Drivesuits.

They made an impressive sight, Sasha knew. Cherno at their backs being wheeled into the Shatterdome by their team, the Russian lettering in great, block letters and her great, Russian block of a husband walking at her side down the main stretch of the Shatterdome hangar floor. She resisted the urge to smirk; she knew how striking they looked and she loved it.

“Who is that next to the Marshall?” one of their crew members said from behind them. Sasha’s head cocked, waiting to hear more. The voice belonged to Niko, one of Cherno’s nuclear engineers, and Sasha didn’t have to look to imagine him squinting off into the distance. “It can’t be!” Niko exclaimed. “Raleigh Beckett?” Gossiping mutters of surprise sounded through the crew members walking behind Sasha and Aleksis. Sasha jerked her head around to squint off into the distance. When she saw him, and who he stood next to, she gave a small smile.

“Aleksis,” Sasha whispered out of the corner of her mouth. “Look who Mako is with.”

Her husband glanced in the direction she was indicating and frowned. “The burnout?”

Sasha twisted her lips. “Yes, Lyosha, but do you see them together? She’s finally getting a chance.”

Aleksis’ frown deepened. “I thought you didn’t like Beckett?” His wife huffed out a short sigh.

“It doesn’t matter, look at him with Mako. They look like us, can’t you see it? They’re Drift compatible.”

Aleksis glanced quickly over at his wife who now looking straight ahead as they neared their hanger port. There was no trace of a smile on her red painted lips but he could tell she was pleased. He was as well: Mako was dear to them and they both knew she more than deserved a chance to pilot a jaeger, she had worked harder than anyone, save themselves of course.

Once their Drivesuits were off the two Russians were ordered to report to the decontamination pods by Tendo’s voice, sounding once more over the loudspeaker. Sasha reluctantly moved to follow her husband out of the Drivesuit room and to the elevator that would lead to the decon room. Since Cherno had been retrofitted for radiation leaks this was a precaution, but no one, especially Aleksis, was willing to risk not doing the decon showers. But it didn’t matter to Sasha if he or anyone asked her to do it: she hated this part.

They walked to the elevators in their circuitry suits, the ones they wore under the Drivesuits, and passed by the hanger for the jaeger Striker Eureka. Sasha hated that machine. She held a special place in her heart for her Mark I and had no love for the flashy Mark V machine. She didn’t really like Striker’s pilot’s either. Well, Herc Hansen wasn’t a problem, the older Australian ranger was always courteous and professional and Sasha liked Herc Hansen’s version of courteous and professional. His son however… Hotheaded, flashy, brusque, loud-mouthed, proud. Like the Mark V jaeger.

Tendo’s voice sounded through the shatterdome’s loudspeakers again. “Herc and Chuck Hansen please report to LOCCENT.” Sasha started at hearing the name she had just been thinking of.

She hadn’t seen Chuck in years, from what she could remember and, at least, not in person. Striker Eureka had been on the news as well as the topic of discussion in the Vladivostok Shatterdome occasionally, but neither Sasha nor Aleksis had seen the Hansens in… Sasha couldn’t remember. Truthfully, she never really kept track of the whereabouts of other rangers, she left that to Aleksis who would tell her if she cared to ask. Sure, the Russians and the Australians had glanced each other’s way during the past week in the Hong Kong shatterdome but there hadn’t yet been time for a personal, face-to-face meeting with Herc and Chuck.

Chuck. Sasha resisted a snort. It was a ridiculous name, she didn’t like it. She didn’t like Hansen’s first name either: Hercules. This time she did snort. Ridiculous. Then again, Sasha never really understood the Australian team, with the old man bringing on his son to pilot Striker with him, Sasha was sure that would be a problem. Sibling teams made sense, even husband and wife, but parent/child teams were sure, in her mind, to be problematic. Sasha shuddered thinking of having to Drift with her father or mother. No thank you. She punched the call button for the elevator.

Glass plated and heavy, the elevator that serviced the main part of the shatterdome moved slowly and Sasha saw the occupants in the lift arriving on the shatterdome’s floor before the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. She had an idea.

“Aleksis, when was the last time we spoke with the Hansens?” Sasha casually asked her husband.

Aleksis looked like he was trying not to pick at the circuitry suit material near his backside. He stood up straight and dropped his hand to his side, looking slightly like a guilty child. “Five years ago, Vietnam. We fought with Crimson Typhoon as well, remember?” He looked at Sasha who was grinning a certain red-lipped smile at him. Aleksis knew that look. “Why?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Try to keep a straight face, Lyosha, this is going to be very funny.”

Aleksis gave her a look. “A straight face? Sasha, what are you…?” Sasha gazed evenly back at him until he gave her a grin, getting her idea. They were still in Drift hangover and Aleksis could read his wife’s thoughts as if an open book. “Fine,” the big man chuckled, stopping only when the glass elevator doors hushed open.

Herc and Chuck Hansen looked up to see who had pressed the call button on this floor and their faces lit up in recognition. The father and son shuffled to the right side of the elevator to accommodate Aleksis’ bulk. Sasha slid into the lift after her husband, standing facing the three men, her back to the closing elevator doors. “Lieutenants,” Herc said politely nodding to each of them.

“Hello,” Sasha said in accented English, just-shy-of-perfect English. “It has been a long time since we saw you?” Sasha smiled her red smile and Chuck looked uncomfortable. The last time she had seen the boy he had been just that: nervous, pimply, young. He had grown since then, grown into a tall man with a cocky swagger but her smile seemed to hold, for Chuck, all those awkward memories of his youth. Aleksis and Sasha’s intimidating reputation wasn’t helping in such close quarters either. Aleksis brought the muscle and Sasha knew how she looked to other men. Her smile widened.

“Yeah,” Herc drawled, friendly and unsuspecting. “Five years wasn’t it?” Sasha sometimes had a hard time understanding Herc’s words through his accent but he spoke slowly this time, not currently shouting at pit crews or back to LOCCENT over his jaeger intercom.

“Yes, yes, great,” Sasha said, smiling and turning to look at Chuck. “Little Charles Hansen, all grown up,” she teased. The young man blushed and nodded, swallowing hard and trying to forget what he looked like and who he was last time he was in front of this beautiful and powerful woman. He drew breath as if to comment but Sasha cut him off. “Want to unzip?” Sasha turned her back so it was facing Chuck, proffering the zipper of the circuitry suit to the younger jaeger pilot.

Chuck paused for a moment, eyebrows lifting upward, wrinkling his forehead in surprised disbelief. Clearing his throat heavily Chuck finally answered. “Yeah!” He glanced furtively toward Aleksis on the other side of the elevator, wondering if he was about to get beaten up but the big Russian man seemed amicable to the current proceedings.

Herc, on the other hand, was not. He was staring at his son as if Chuck had lost his mind. Aleksis could see Herc’s face and it took all his power not to burst out laughing, but the best of the joke was yet to come. He looked back to his daring wife.

“Thanks,” Sasha told Chuck lightly as she turned back around to face the three men in the elevator, bringing up her arms to the unzipped shoulders of her circuitry suit and tugging it down over her chest and off her body. Staring straight ahead, Sasha pulled the suit down the rest of the way, bending over to pull the tight, latex material off her legs, shucking the suit first from one foot, then the other.

Herc’s face was in shambles. The poor man looked so uncomfortable Sasha almost felt bad for him, but not enough to stop. Completely nude, save for rings pierced through each nipple and a pair of red underwear that ended in a strip in the back, Sasha straightened, smirking at the three in the elevator with her. Chuck was wide-eyed and staring and Herc was an embarrassed mess, not knowing where to look, his bottom jaw clenched in an awkward, uncomfortable bite. Sasha glanced over to Aleksis and saw him grinning unashamedly. She winked at him and he just shook his head, still smiling, at her candor.

The elevator doors pinged and announced the level floor with the decon pods. The doors opened and Sasha turned and strode out of the elevator. Aleksis followed (very much enjoying the view) and when the doors closed he let out his booming laughter, punctuated by Sasha’s own. They collapsed onto each other, laughing so hard they needed to lean together for support. Switching back to Russian, the pair wiped at their eyes and tried to control their giggles.

“Did you see how uncomfortable they were?” Aleksis managed to say.

Sasha nodded, bursting into a fit of laughter again. When she calmed again, she got out, “I don’t think Chuck’s seen a naked woman before!” The two broke down once more, snorting and chuckling ungracefully all the way to the decon room.

“It is a good prank, my love,” Aleksis told her as he stripped himself of his circuitry suit revealing his own naked body, cut and rippled with muscles. Sasha eyed him playfully. He ignored the flirtatious look and pushed back a strand of her hair, serious for a moment, even while naked in the middle of a room filled with shatterdome staff. “I don’t care that you do, but why do you do it? I want to hear you say the reason.”

“It’s the end of the world, Lyosha,” Sasha said, cupping the cheek of her husband before nodding her head over toward the decon pods. “And I hate this so I have to make a joke every once in a while.”

One of the decon pod workers hit the button to begin the wash. “I mean they’re both amazing jaeger pilots,” the man said to his coworker next to him. “But do they have to be so naked all the time?”

The pods flooded with a chemical wash, shooting down on the two rangers without much warning. Aleksis yelped from the cold temperature, the sound muffled from behind the pod’s doors. The wash was over and a brief alarm blared out before the doors opened. The workers watched as the husband and wife walked out of the pods and into each other’s arms. The workers all smiled knowingly.

The second decon pod operator, the one standing next to the button-pusher, finally answered his friend. “They have saved all of our lives and they’ll do it again. They can do what they want.” The decon pod workers left the room as Sasha and Aleksis continued to kiss.


End file.
